Do You?
by iamtrollinginthedeep
Summary: Chloe walks in on Beca practicing asking her on a date


Summary: Chloe walks in on Beca practicing asking her on a date

A/N: Based off a prompt.

**Do You?**

Beca has been running over lines in her head for hours. So much that words do not make sense anymore; they have become a blurry, jumbled and incoherent mess that will not get her very far in her attempt to woo her special someone.

She waits until the Bellas practice is over and everyone is gone for lunch break to awkwardly walk up to the exact spot where Aubrey stood only minutes ago. The Bella captain left her pad on the table and Beca steals a glance only to find, written in a meticulous and scrawny handwriting, _Confront Beca about her ear monstrosities. _The girl sneers and turns her attention to what she came to do in the first place. There, close to the board, are a few tall mirrors used for dance routines. She stands before one, arms dangling stupidly at either side of her slender frame. _They're not monstrosities,_ she thinks as she toys with the black rings ornating the shell of her ear. Apparently, girls like Aubrey cannot appreciate her style, and she knows better than to care about her opinion. Although, the annoyance that manifests itself as a flutter in her stomach proves otherwise. But definitely not because of Aubrey Posen.

Pushing her rumination aside, she tries out the lines that have been cramming her head throughout the morning's rehearsal.

"Hello Chlo!" she tries cheerfully. A_m I so lame that I rhyme?! Ugh._

"Hey there you! How you doin' girl!" _No._

"I like the way you work it!" _My. God._

"…Hi?"

She lets out a loud sigh. Somehow, she cannot manage to get her point across without sounding too pushy, too clingy, too mechanical or just plain dumb. She needs to get her shit together because right now, greetings seem like an herculean task when it should be the least of her worries. Normal people do not fuss over greetings, but apparently, Beca is not normal.

She has known she was not normal for a while now. Not abnormal per say, but definitely not in her usual state. Whenever her minds drifts off or her eyes squeeze shut, there is always the same image nagging her. Gorgeous fiery locks, sparkling blue eyes and a smile that could make anyone feel at home.

Chloe Beale has this amazing ability to pull anyone in, and the fact that she appears to do it effortlessly and unconsciously is simply fascinating to the younger girl. Ever since the senior barged in on her in the showers, she has had a hard time thinking about anything else. Not because of her body—that by the way deserved all the confidence her owner claimed to have in it—but because of the ease and warmth with which she was approached. _Something_ drew her in. Beca has a hard time pinpointing what exactly and frankly, she sees no point. One thing she is certain of is that she is not willing to let her slide; not without trying. Because this is what this year is all about right? _Getting out there, making memories._

Beca pulls down on her blue plaid shirt to smooth it and glances right back at her reflection, a spark of defiance in the eye. _Come on, I can do this._

"Hi Chloe," she says to the mirror. "So… Don't you think it sucks that we never see each other outside of rehearsals? Maybe we could hang out sometime, like for coffee or go catch a movie, or grab a bite maybe?" The girl shakes her head. _Damnit, why is it so freaking hard?! _She takes a deep breath. _Whoever made romance complicated deserves her foot in the treble. Such matters should be so much easier. Plain and simple. Like_, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Beca lets out a shriek, startled by the oh-so familiar voice behind her. Chloe is standing a few feet away, studying her as though she were a very curious little creature. In that moment, she surely feels like one.

"Uh, no one," she stammers. "What are you doing here?!"

"I forgot my jacket on the table." The corners of Chloe's lips begin to curl. "Were you practicing asking someone out?"

"Nu-uh." Beca shakes her head, knowing that she just offered the most blatant lie. Her heart could not pound any louder. _This is why I never took drama class._

"Come on, I can recognize a _go-out-with-me_ speech when I see one!" The wink she addresses Beca comes across as playful, flirty even. Probably because this is was Beca secretly yearns for. She could blurt out her speech again this instant out of sheer nervousness, so she blesses the Lord she is too mortified to actually utter a word.

"Who is it?" Chloe grins.

"Who what?"

The redhead rolls her eyes. "Who do you want to ask out?"

"No one." _No way she's buying that. _Beca drops her head in defeat. She cannot lie worth a damn, especially not to the redhead in front of her. "Someone… Someone I kind of… like."

Beca is not ready for Chloe's reaction when the girl claps excitedly, eager to hear more. Her first reflex is to close herself up completely. She even contemplates the odds of her making it to the nearest exit without tripping on any chair—or her dignity for that matter.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but I really don't feel like talking about it."

As a response, the girl pouts, and it is enough for Beca to open up maybe just a tad.

"I suck at translating feelings into words," she admits.

"Oh…" Suddenly, Chloe's eyes light up and Beca can almost picture the lightbulb at work behind her bright blue pools. "Here, practice on me!"

The shorter girl chortles, eying her friend as though _she _were the strange creature this time. But the way Chloe seems so proud of her idea, the way her hands are joined in supplication under her chin, and most of all, the way she smiles crookedly at her friend manage to crack Beca's walls a tiny little more.

"You _don't _make fun of me."

"Never."

_And to think I found speaking to a mirror daunting. Here goes nothing… _

"Hi… Chloe," she chuckles awkwardly. "Say, we've known each other for a while now and I think it's too bad that we never see each other outside of school. Maybe…" Here, Beca pauses. As much as Chloe believes this is a sham, Beca is still putting herself on the line. She feels as though she is standing on the edge of a cliff with no certainty that anything would break her fall below. But she has nowhere to run so better get on with it as quickly as possible. Beca rubs her hands together, and as she firgures _Screw it, _she takes the leap."Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

The redhead nods energetically, approving of her friend's strategy. "That's perfect!"

However, something feels rather strange. How strange that Beca remains so silent, so anxious. So _expectant. _Chloe's smile gradually dissolves.

"Do you?" the brunette repeats, desperately trying to control the tremor in her voice.

Beca can almost hear the clogs turning rapidly in Chloe's brain; the sound is deafening. Or is it her own heart? After what feels like an eternity, Chloe's smile comes back on her lips, and it seems… _coy_?

"Your request was perfectly phrased Beca Mitchell." She winks suggestively at the girl before turning on her heels. As she begins walking away, she adds, "Because it worked."

Unable to suppress the goofy grin plastering her face, Beca stares at the girl strutting out of the room. Randomly, her eyes sweep over her jacket still lying on the table. "Hey, you forgot your jacket!"

Chloe's voice is already muffled, but Beca hears it clear enough, "Just bring it tonight!"

In that moment, Chloe does more than fissure Beca's walls. She freaking bursts them to bits.


End file.
